Fairytail Nights
by hiddenfeather
Summary: This is a yuri Fanfic between brandish and dimaria. This story happened right before the war. Brandish is quite lonely so Dimaria made her move
**Warning: this is a brandish x dimaria fanfic. This story is extremely rated M. By the way, Fairytail is not my creation, CREDITS to the writerXD**

 **Fairytail Nights: Brandish x Dimaria**

It was a stormy night and everyone was already sleeping except for Brandish. She can't sleep because of the thoughts that kept bothering her for these past few days. The only thin that she was tagging along was a glass of wine and a bottle of beer. The moment of silence was stopped when Marin suddenly appeared beside her, breaking the mood with a cheerful smile.

"Ms. Brandish, Why are you still up? You must sleep early or your body might fail you"

Marin Laughed

Brandish stared fiercely at Marin's eyes and said,"go to sleep".

"Of course Mam"

Marin quickly run along the hallway and bumped into Lady Dimaria who was spilled with wine because of Marin's clumsiness.

"Get out of my face before I rip you into shreds" Dimaria uttered with a scary tone.

As ordered, Marin run quickly as possible as if he was going to die.

Dimaria gazed upon the side table and caught brandish staring at the window, holding a glass of wine.

"Oh why are you still up cute lady" Dimaria sounded like she was drunk .

Brandish looked back and saw the sexy lady walking towards her.

"you are drunk. Get out of my face" Brandish rudely replied.

"look who's not! You are wearing those damn sexy clothes" Dimaria complained as gazed at Brandish body from head to toe.

"This is the clothes every day. You are drunk" Brandish glared at her.

"oh It is" Dimaria laughed

The yellow haired lady sat down beside her and poured more wine on her empty glass.

"I could see that you are bothered by something"

"Why do you care?" The green haired lady replied with a rude tone.

"Is it about that grandma thing again?"

"So what about it ?!" Brandish exclaimed as she stood up. She was going to walk away when Dimaria grabbed her hands.

"I really don't know about this grandma thing but the only thing that bothers me is that loneliness of yours" Dimaria's tone suddenly changed.

Brandish sat down again and blushed. This is the first time that she felt like Dimaria cares for her.

"Let me make you happy" These sweet words came out from her mouth.

Brandish was surprised when Dimaria held her left cheek with her right hand. These words swallowed her mind as she was stunned from Dimaria's seductive eyes. The yellow haired mage slowly came towards her lips and kissed it. Brandish was shocked from this action and pushed her away.

"What are you doing?! If someone saw us, they might…" Brandish's words were cut off by Dimaria.

"and? Just go along with it" She kissed Brandish once again.

Dimaria's tongue was making its way to Brandish's lips but she was still resisting. A few seconds later, she wrapped it with her tongue as well. The two spriggan mage was kissing romantically in the middle of the stormy night. Dimaria held her head and kept kissing the hot mage.

"Wait, lets continue this at my room" Dimaria pulled away.

The two kissed while their making their way to the hallway. The war maiden reached for her room's door knob and opened it. Dimaria pushed Brandish to her bed and stripped off her pants and threw her cloak away. They continued kissing , wrapping each other's tongue. Her right hand made its way to the green haired girl's bra and removed it.

"Wait. What are.." Brandish was quite embarrassed

"Don't worry. It's sexy" She replied and continued kissing the spriggan mage.

Brandish made her move. Her hands tried to remove Dimaria's bra but failed because of her hot kiss. She tried again and succeeded. Dimaria's tongue licked down to Brandish's neck and to her nipples. Her moaned covered the whole room and replied with her hands stripping the yellow haired mage's black underwear.

"uhm… so you want that? Huh?" Dimaria went down to herunderwear and removed it while he was licking her sexy belly button.

"wait. Uhmm… what ahmmm are… " brandish words was distracted her moans.

The two mage are now stripped except for Brandish's cape which she forgot to remove.

Dimaria's two fingers rapidly thrust repeatedly into her. Brandish suddenly pulled on the bed sheets as she moans louder than ever. Her mind is now confused and doesn't know what to think anymore all he knows is that Dimaria's finger's are inside her.

After a few hours repeating the same thing, Brandish made her turn and thrusts her two fingers into Dimaria's. The yellow haired mage moaned loudly ,"yes! Yes uh uh uh uhm!"

The two kept doing the same thin until they were tired and fell asleep.

Note:

I hope you enjoyed it and Just to inform everyone, I am open for suggestionsXD


End file.
